conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulach Freedom Army
The Ulach Freedom army was paramilitary organisation which campaigned for the end of mirkuleon rule of the twin islands. It would often engage in gurrila warfare and terrorism such as bombings of mirkuleon settlement and assasinations of various politicians and army officerrs. It was decended from various Ulach volunteers and insurgents who fought in the Tionsach uprising of 1916 and it was fairly popular as it was politically neutral with the only aim of achieving freedom for the twin islands. Later the UFA merged with various other ulach rebel groups to form the Ulach army who gained dominion status for the moon island after the Mirkuleon-Ulach treaty of 1938. The UFA behaved like a regular military with training camps and standard military ranks however it have various squadrons of irregular stormtroops who would go behind enemy lines on sabotage missions. However the UFA's earlier tactics relied upon hit and run shootings and raids on convoys and barracks, it became more regulated during the later years of the war. The 1938 treaty caused a split in the UFA between those who were supportive of the treaty and those who were opposed to it. History The Ulach Freedom army was formed sometime after the failed 1916 Tionsach uprising. It was formed by numerous of Ulach rebel groups and volunteers, giving it around five thousand men making it the largest paramilitary group on the island. It was led by the original members of the 1916 society. Paitric Uagh a wealthy Ulach exile secretly funded the UFA and supplied it weapons made in his own factories in freeland and shipped from his own private harbours in Donber. Paitric also funded pro ulach mps in the Freelander House of Representatives and he petitioned the goverment to help fund the UFA. In 1930, a twenty year old Ian MacRuairadh who became a promient commander of the Muanghain batallion, a county near Tionsach, fled to Donber after having a bounty of twenty thousand Ulucurs placed upon his head by the Twin islands legion and the Northmen constabulary. Tormod MacRuairadh who had left the islands at the age of 14 in 1913 to live in Freeland were he had worked for the crime lord thlyvrryn and become incredibly wealthy marrying into Donberian nobility and later fighting in the Yaladar War before being drafted to work for the Shadow Command, Freeland's secret intellegence service. He was tasked with spying on the UFA's activties in Donber, Later on he secretly joined and started to pass the Shadow Command's secrets on the UFA including maps of mirkuleon military installitons. The war ended with an Ulach strategic victory but not a total victory as a peace agreement was drawn up between the Twin island's cheiftain Hazarahaz and the Marshals of the UFA, Tormod Mac Ruaraidh, Ian Ruaraidh, Sean Uagh and Paitric Uagh. Paitric Uagh left the peace confrence after his plans for an Ulach republic were rejected. The UFA became the de facto armed forces of the Ulach free state. In 1939 democratic elections were introduced in the twin islands for the parliament and a coalition of the unity party and the remeberance party were elected however this ended with disaster and Tormod having to retake power through a coup.Paitric Uagh led UFA volunteers and factionalists who were opposed to Tormod and the free state and thus started the civil war Command structure Unlike its other counterparts the Ulach Freedom army had a strict military structure with ranks and pay. The pay was not too high even for its generals but it was seen as a career choice which attracted many poor Ulachs whom's farms had been destroyed in the conflict. The UFA had also a strict system of rules including not shooting human women and children and above all never telling secrets of the UFA to others. When UFA men were captured they would often commit sucide by blowing themselves up or taking cyanide. Weaponary The Ulach Freedom army was not very well equipped and so it often had to make do with home made bombs which it would leave in cities or in cars. The UFA would often raid mirkuleon army supply trucks and would steal rifles and machine guns. The UFA had total control of the roads in moon island and would often demand a toll of money, guns and cigars from mirkuleon soldiers. The UFA also used weaponnary abadonned by mirkuleons left in the middle of the countryside. The UFA ften engaged in sucide bombings and of general sucide instead of capature. The UFA was later equipped and funded by Paitric Uagh who helped it form into an almost regular army Infantry weaponary Goals and Ideology Ulach Freedom army was first most expelling the mirkueon military from the Twin islands and forming their own Ulach nation with its own centralised goverment. Apart from that they had no direct idealogy of what that ulach goverment would be like. It had core elemnts of ulach nationalism which was clear in its goals for setting up its own Ulach homeland, The UFA absorbed various idealogical groups ranging from republicans, socialists, monarchists and militarists. Its attitudes towards northmen were either favourable or apathatic it allowed them to join but it had no real care for any northman homeland. Northmen later on when the Mirkuleons gave them more rights such as being able to vote in private, being exempt from slavery and the formation of the Northmen constabulary a paramilitary police force. The constabulary was hated by first the Ulachs for their brutality and later on by the mirkuleons, Mirkuleon soldiers refused to salute passing constables and did not allow them in their barracks even during the UFA bombing raids on constabulary headquarters. The UFA did have a plan to cleanse the twin islands of all Mirkuleons, which was achieved in the Moon island by the UFA killing fifteen thousand Mirkuleon farmers of whom eight hundred owned slaves. Sean Mac Uagh denied this as an attempt at genocide and instead he claimed that the slave owners were the target not the other Mirkuleons.